Abstract ? Administration Core A The Administration Core A will provide the necessary administrative and scientific oversight for the Program Project to ensure close interaction and effective integration of the Projects and Cores. More specifically, Core A will provide leadership to the primary components of the Program Project through an Executive Committee (EC), comprised of the principal investigators (PIs) of the Projects and Cores as well as senior investigators. The EC will oversee scientific progress, planning, and management and will be responsible for making decisions regarding scientific direction to promote and achieve scientific coherence. This Core will also be responsible for enhancing scientific interaction and communication amongst the PI?s and co-investigators of the Projects and Cores to ensure optimal utilization and integration of the clinical and genomic data across Projects. The Core will assemble an External Advisory Committee (EAC) comprised of scientists, clinicians and advocates representing the African American community to provide advice on scientific direction, recruitment strategies, as well as communication and dissemination of results with the broader community. Core A will also coordinate all program activities, including fiscal oversight of the individual Projects/Cores and subcontracts, the preparation of progress reports, regular communication with NCI, and the compliance with regulatory institutional and governmental policies regarding data sharing.